


The Letter

by crazypotterfan24



Series: Harry and Lucius' Journey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dom Harry, Dom Tom Riddle, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypotterfan24/pseuds/crazypotterfan24
Summary: Harry receives a confusing letter while at Hogwarts.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Parseltongue is in italics
> 
> I know I haven't updated my long story in a while and I'm working on new chapters. In the meantime, this is a one shot that I had in my files, so I decided to post it.

Harry walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor clutching a letter in his hand. As he reached a pair of double doors, his Hogwarts uniform changed into a black robe with a green trim. He stuffed the letter into his pocket before he pushed the double doors open with both hands and walked confidently inside. The sea of black robes parted when their youngest master stalked into the room. Harry staked right up to a tall, slender man with black hair tied with a red ribbon at the base of his neck. His red eyes sparkled with their success in the war while he sat on a throne made of iron. His throne looked to be made of the vines of the Devil’s Snare, and just like the plant, the man would draw you in with his charm before killing you. The overall look gave the man an ominous look. Many were terrified of the man’s well known insanity and his penchant to use the Cruciatus curse. However, he was a changed man. By absorbing his horcruxes, his sanity returned and he went back to his original goals. When he mated with Severus Snape, those closest to him saw emotions they had never seen him express before like love and protectiveness. To everyone outside of the Death Eaters, he was still was the insane Dark Lord who didn’t have a nose, but the Death Eaters knew that Voldemort wasn’t the only leader of the dark. Harry Potter had come in with power and knowledge that know one knew he had and demanded they share the title. At first, Voldemort didn’t agree and wanted to kill the boy where he stood, but when he thought it over, he came to the conclusion that the boy was a better asset to him alive than he was dead. It was a good thing Voldemort hadn’t killed the boy because unbeknownst to him, Harry had several supporters that would have turned away from Voldemort if he had. Voldemort nodded at Harry and Harry nodded back while sitting down in the throne next to him. The sea of black bowed before their two masters.

_ “Harry, why are you here? I thought you were staying at Hogwarts to keep Dumbledore unaware of your true allegiance and place in this war,”  _ hissed Voldemort sitting next to Harry. Nagini slithered over to Harry to welcome him home and wrapped herself around the top of his throne. His throne was a simple black chair, but the simplicity of it drew you to the killer green eyes of the man sitting on the throne.

_ “I got a letter this morning whose contents confused me. I had a few questions for Lucius, and since I was coming to the Manor, I thought I would sit in on the meeting,”  _ explained Harry. He sat and listened to the reports on how the ministry was weakening and how the Light was gaining more support.

_ “I think we need to talk about the ministry after I talk to Lucius,” _ hissed Harry unpleased with the news from the Wizengamot. Voldemort gave a slight nod to signal to Harry his agreement.

“Harry do you have anything to add?” asked the man in the throne next to Harry. 

“Yes, the vampire clans from the east and south have agreed to support us during this war along with a clan of giants from the north,” said Harry. He could see the glint in Voldemort’s eyes at the good news. They had been trying to sway the vampire clans to their side for a long three months. Everytime they got closer to an agreement, the vampires would find one more thing to disagree on. Finally, they had come to an agreement and both parties signed the alliance contract. The giants had been reluctant to join any side for fear of their people dying, but that all changed when the Light side killed a giant child during one of their raids. 

“Very well. Dismissed,” commanded Voldemort.

“Lucius stay behind, please,” said Harry as a sea of black robes tried to all squeeze through the doors at the same time. Lucius walked up and kneeled at the stairs that led to the two dark lords. 

“I will be in my office. Come see me when you are finished here,” said Voldemort as he got up from his throne. He left through the hidden door behind the dias to apparate to his manor. Harry agreed to meet with Voldemort later that night while he looked at Lucius’ kneeling form.

“Come here, Lucius,” said Harry after the last person left the room. Lucius stood up and walked over to Harry’s throne. When Lucius reached Harry’s throne, Harry pulled Lucius down to straddle his lap. 

“Harry!? Wha-“squeaked Lucius before Harry interrupted him with a kiss. Lucius opened his mouth when Harry swiped his tongue along Lucius’ bottom lip. Their tongues battled for dominance before Lucius gave in after a few seconds. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius and Lucius moaned into Harry’s mouth when Harry played with his ass through his pants. When Harry released Lucius’ mouth, Lucius glazed eyes bore absentmindedly into Harry’s emerald eyes that were darkened with lust. 

“Now, why did I get a letter about Draco’s bullying in school?” asked Harry. 

“Hmm,” asked Lucius as his lust clouded mind couldn’t come up with a response, “Oh um. All letters from Hogwarts or any magical school automatically go to the head of the family if the letters concern a student. Since both of us have creature inheritances, and you are my dominant, you will receive all letters concerning Draco until the end of his education.”  Harry knew the letter was about Draco’s behavior towards him. The letter was from Minerva about the latest string of detentions Harry and Draco had had together over the last couple of weeks. This was all planned of course. If Draco and Harry started acting nice to each other, Dumbledore would start to question what was going on. However, it was taking a toll on Draco since he was a submissive veela like his father. Harry nodded and kissed Lucius again before patting his ass. Lucius stood up and Harry followed.

“I have to go see Voldemort before heading back to Hogwarts. I need to be back before anyone notices I was gone,” said Harry.

“I don’t want you to go,” whined Lucius.

“I know, but I will be back this summer,” said Harry, “It’s almost over.” Harry pulled Lucius to him and kissed him. Lucius pulled away when he was out of breathe. Harry rested his forehead against Lucius’ just looking in his eyes. 

“I have to go or I won’t be able to leave,” said Harry sadly. He gave Lucius a little peck before pulling away and apparating to Voldemort’s manor. 

 


End file.
